


Garfield Logan Ultimate Heartbreaker

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42





	Garfield Logan Ultimate Heartbreaker

The radio is blaring loudly, Lila has asked me many times to turn it down, but I can't , not when I know that he will be on soon. I just can't miss it, I haven't heard his voice in so long. Lila has said rather bluntly that I'm acting like a stalker, but I miss him so much. Does he miss me? Does he even remember me? Or am I just another person that took part in his fantastic superhero life and am now forgotten forever. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past but how can I forget someone so amazing as Garfield Logan?

I remember when I first met him; I was quiet and reserved trying not to give people a reason to notice me, too afraid to make conversation. Then he appeared, his bright blue eyes, hidden slightly by his chocolately brown hair, had captivated me instantly. He was the class clown, the cool kid, so no one understood why he would want to hang out with the quiet outcast. I still don't quite get it myself, I guess he was always that kind of person, there was no darkness in his heart. He was so pure, like an angel.

As we got older we got closer, he was the one person that I trusted with all my heart, now, it's Lila. But at that point back then it felt like nothing could ever separate us, we were best friends. The problem with getting closer though is that it's hard to just stay friends, well at least I found that. He was handsome, he was kind and he liked all the same stuff as I did, basically he ticked all the boxes. Unfortunately for me I'm not exactly a supermodel, I prefer not to talk too much to people and he probably found me liking everything he liked creepy. Basically I was doomed from the beginning.

With all of this in mind I was pretty pessimistic about my future relationship with him and decided to stick with being very good friends with him until he maybe hit a midlife crisis and I got my chance. It turned out that others in our class didn't agree with me when it came to me and Garfield and soon everyone was rooting for us to get together. As always Gar stayed miraculously oblivious and I stayed stuck in the friend zone. That was until the end of the year where we were voted 'cutest couple' in the year book, that made things incredibly awkward. I figured I could just hide from him till the whole thing blew over as it was the summer holidays. It was all very simple. Until I discovered I was moving to Africa... with him.


End file.
